


Tales from Gravedale High

by cakelesspixels



Series: The Hanna Barbera Files [1]
Category: Gravedale High, Hanna Barbera, Hanna-Barbera
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelesspixels/pseuds/cakelesspixels
Summary: This is a compilation of shorts starring the characters from Gravedale High.





	

**076\. Who?**  


Who was this clown anyway?

Vinnie Stoker didn’t get jealous. He was secure with himself. He knew he didn’t have to prove himself to anyone. Yet here he was, staring down this complete stranger, someone he shouldn’t have to think twice about. It was some upperclassman who had recently transferred to Gravedale. He was a science nerd, like Reggie. Vinnie hadn’t thought too hard about it… until Reggie became riveted by every word the guy said. The werewolf and zombie were in deep conversation at this point. It was a bunch of stuff Vinnie didn’t get and he had no interest in.

Cleo kept trying to pull Vinnie into a conversation with her and the others, but he would only respond with one-word answers while keeping his focus on Reggie. Reggie was getting too chummy with this upperclassman. Vinnie rested his arm on the back of Reggie’s chair. He gently caressed Reggie’s shoulder his thumb every so often, careful not to be too obvious; he didn’t want the upperclassman, whoever he was, to think he’d been able to rile up the one and only Vinnie Stoker. He had, but Vinnie didn’t want him to know it. Reggie didn’t think twice about Vinnie’s movements. He just glanced at Vinnie’s hand a brief moment before returning to the conversation. It was a very small level of intimacy that Vinnie hoped would be telling enough.

The upperclassman noticed, but didn’t react to it. Cleo had also noticed and, all too aware of what was going on, she rolled her eyes. _Boys_ , she thought.

* * *

**077\. What?**  


Mr. Schneider had no problems with monsters. He worked with them and taught their children almost every day. It had been a welcomed culture shock when he first took the job; he was learning so much about a world that so few humans got to experience.

But sometimes he just couldn’t pinpoint what kind of creature someone was. It always felt too rude to ask them outright. Some monsters would be offended by the question while others weren’t. His new strategy to find out was to either do his own research or ask one of his close colleagues. (Knowing what species his students were was a great help in tailoring his lesson plans to their needs.) Recently, he’d been turning to Kathy Mothenson, a moth woman and the new school counselor. She and Schneider had bonded pretty quickly and she had been a reliable source of information. She was happily answered any questions he had and he returned the favor whenever she asked questions about humans.

“I’m sorry?” Ms. Mothenson tilted her head in confusion. His most recent question seemed to have knocked her for a loop.

“I just wondered if you knew what kind of monster J.P. is,” Max asked. “I can’t quite figure it out.”

“Hmm.” Ms. Mothenson brought a finger up to her chin. The woman had four arms. With one tapping her chin, her top right hand was resting on her hip. She crossed her second pair of arms. Max barely knew what to do with his two arms most of the time, he couldn’t imaging having four arms to be awkward with.

“I’m actually not sure that I know either.”

Max wondered if he would ever be able to figure out just _what_ J.P. was.

* * *

**078\. Where?**  


“Ugh, where are those dweebs?”

“I think the better question is where are we?” Cleo clung to the back of Duzer’s shirt, not wanting to be separated from her. The two girls had really done it this time. Duzer had been distracted by some fashion gown in a store window and left the group to investigate. Cleo, being the idiotically loyal friend she was, followed her.

The others must not have noticed and kept moving on without them. The group had been on the way back to their hotel. Mr. Schneider had organized a school trip to Transylvania for his class, which all of them had been looking forward to. Now Cleo was getting to experience how terrifying getting lost in a foreign country was. She walked only a few steps behind Duzer, nearly stepping on the back back of her heels. Not only were they lost, but they were in human territory.

“Get a life, Cleo,” Duzer said, shoving her friend back for some space. “The hotel is probably just over that hill.”

“What if it isn’t?”

“Then we keep walking,” she answered, exasperated. “We’ll eventually find it or someone who can show us where it is. Just chill out.”

Cleo wanted to believe that. She wasn’t so sure she could though.

* * *

**079\. When?**  


It wasn’t a question of if, it was a question of when. Reggie had never been popular and he would never be popular. All of this was temporary. After being assigned to Mr. Schneider’s class, life had improved for Reggie; it had improved for all of them. But, for Reggie, it was just a band-aid on a gaping wound. When the others no longer had a reason to spend time with him, he would be alone again. Mr. Schneider was the glue holding Reggie’s social life together. Reggie was much lower on the social ladder than anyone else in the class, especially Vinnie.

Vinnie was popular, a rebel. Reggie was neither of those things. Reggie was a rule-follower unless Vinnie talked him into breaking them. Maybe that’s what was so appealing to Vinnie. He was given a chance to corrupt an “innocent” if Reggie could truly count himself as innocent. Yet that didn’t seem like enough motivation for Vinnie to spend almost every lunch hour with him (he would only be absent if he had lunch detention). It also didn’t explain why Vinnie would sneak over to his house late at night to talk or watch movies, sometimes until the crack of dawn. Reggie always fell asleep at some point while the vampire would stay awake most of the night. It was no wonder Vinnie was always asleep in Mr. Schneider’s class.

Reggie relished every moment he spent with Vinnie, knowing it would last forever. When it came time for Vinnie to move on, he would. They all would.

Reggie just didn’t know when that day would come.

* * *

**080\. Why?**  


There was a time when Sid had a slight crush on Blanche. It didn’t last long. He had realized it was purely based on looks which was, admittedly, ironic. It was probably a little hypocritical too. No one could even see what he looked like to judge him. All of that aside, the older he got, the more he cared about personality over appearance.

With that new outlook on love, Blanche was just a respected friend. Still, there was one question that he couldn’t shake. Why? _Why_ did she like J.P. so much? He had spent a lot of time with the little blue guy and, while he didn’t hate him, he wasn’t sure what Blanche saw in him. He wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding like a jerk. Wanting to ask that question at all probably did make him a jerk though, didn’t it?

Fortunately for his curiosity, he didn’t have to ask. Reggie, of all people, seemed to have pieced it together for him. “It’s quite simple, Sid,” he said. “Blanche is interested in his wealth and J.P. enjoys the company of attractive female monsters. She gets the rich monster she has always wanted and he gets the trophy wife, er, girlfriend that he’s always dreamed of. They’re very like-minded people. It may not be how I would make relationship decisions, but it is very wise if you consider their similarities and how complementary their goals are.”

That made a lot of sense. And it cemented the fact that his crush on her was officially over. He could care about her as her friend, but he needed someone who wasn’t so in love with money and superficiality. He would never completely understand her or J.P., but their relationship made so much more sense.

He would forever wish them well. They had found happiness with each other, as weird as it may have been to him, and that’s all he wanted for his friends.

* * *

**081\. How?**  


“How do I get her to notice me, man?”

“You romance her, little dude,” Gill said. The sea monster wrapped his tongue around a slice of pizza to pull the whole thing into his mouth; he ate it in one bite. “Chicks dig romance.”

“Okay, so how do I romance a girl?” Frankentyke didn’t know where to start. The Frankenstein monster had never had someone he was interested in. But the girl cyclops in Miss Dirge’s class was the cutest girl he’d ever seen. He needed guidance on how to impress her. He had thought about asking Mr. Schneider, but what would he know about impressing monster girls? He couldn’t ask Vinnie. It would be too much of a blow to Frankentyke’s pride. Gill, Frankentyke’s best friend, was the only person he felt he could go to.

“No worries, little dude,” Gill said. “Your buddy Gill will show you the ways of love.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea, man.”

Although he had been the one to approach Gill for help, he was having second thoughts. He had a feeling any advice Gill would give wouldn’t help much, unless Frakentyke decided to try romancing a pizza before he ate it. And yet, he would listen to Gill’s every word and probably try it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gravedale High is the property of Hanna Barbera, but I created Kathy Mothenson.


End file.
